Back in Time
by Daelys
Summary: Pour empêcher la mort de ses amis, Stiles est prêt à tout. Même à faire un bond dans le passé pour les sauver. Malheureusement, Stiles étant Stiles, rien ne va se passer comme prévu. Sterek


Bon. Tout d'abord, **bonjour mes caribous à la crème =D**

Ensuite, ouiiii je sais, je devrais être en train d'écrire le chapitre 8 de **Une amitié et plus si affinités, **(d'ailleurs si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, je vous la conseille.. Comment ça ça se fait pas de se faire soit même de la pub ? xD) mais hier, avec ma soeur, on a regardé (pour la énième fois) Retour vers le futur (oui, j'aime vous raconter ma vie), et j'ai eu une illumination =) Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite viendra (elle est commencée), mais j'ai voulu vous publier le prologue de cette nouvelle histoire avant. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Comme d'habitude, rien de m'appartient (bon sauf l'histoire hein lol), même si avoir un Stiles rien que pour moi m'arrangerait grandement =)

Concernant le **pairing**, ça sera un **Sterek**, mais pas tout de suite, vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant.

Le **rating** est pour l'instant **T**, mais il changera sûrement au cours de l'histoire pour permettre à nos deux personnages préférés de faire des cochoncetés =D

Et... Euh c'est tout. Ah non : y'a du **spoiler**, mais genre du gros : sur **toutes les saisons**, de 1 à 3. Bon, un peu sur la 4 mais c'est pas la folie.

Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture (et bon courage xD). On se retrouve en bas?

* * *

**Prologue**

Tout commença un soir de mai, dans le sous-sol du cabinet vétérinaire. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et on pouvait voir ses derniers rayons passer à travers l'unique fenêtre qui donnait sur le trottoir, éclairant les deux individus s'y trouvant. L'un était à quatre pattes sur le sol froid, s'affairant à tracer des symboles complexes à l'aide d'une poudre compacte sombre. L'autre, plus jeune, l'observait à une distance raisonnable, debout, les bras croisés et appuyé contre un des murs de la pièce. Il continua de le regarder durant quelques seconde avant de se décider à parler.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » demanda-t-il tout en s'approchant lentement de l'autre homme, examinant des bocaux au hasard sur les étagères en bois à côté d'eux. L'un d'eux portait de nom de ''Yeux de chimère sanguine'' et Stiles le reposa, grimaçant. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'était une chimère sanguine, ni pourquoi Deaton avait ce genre de truc dans sa cave.

« Bien sûr ! » Le vétérinaire ajouta deux traits au centre du plus grand des cercles et se releva, légèrement essoufflé. « Si tout se passe comme prévu, lorsque Scott reviendra, tout le monde sera bel et bien en vie et tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! »

« Hum... » marmonna Stiles, perplexe.

Pour que vous compreniez bien l'enjeu de l'instant présent, il fallait retourner quelques jours en arrière. La semaine passée, s'était déroulé la bataille opposant le Nogitsune et... tout le monde. Et juste avant la fin, Allison était morte, tuée par un Oni, laissant Scott et Isaac complètement déchirés. Depuis, Isaac s'était enfui on ne sait où et Scott ne parlait plus que par monosyllabe, brisant le cœur de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait jamais été comme cela, laissant le désespoir le tuer à petit feu. Kira avait bien essayé de l'aider, tentant de le soutenir dans l'épreuve qu'il traversait, mais rien n'avait fait. Scott éprouvait toujours des sentiments forts pour la fille Argent et sa mort avait cassé quelque chose au fond de lui.

Depuis ce fameux soir, Lydia aussi n'était plus comme avant. Elle restait prostrée devant sa fenêtre, les yeux dans le vide, ne bougeant seulement pour ses besoins vitaux : manger, dormir, aller aux toilettes. Sa mère, qui n'était au courant de rien, commençait à s'inquiéter devant le mutisme de sa fille, ne l'ayant jamais vue dans cet état. Elle ne savait pas que l'enchaînement des épreuves qu'avait eu à subir sa fille l'avait vidée de toute énergie, la mort d'Aiden l'achevant.

Finalement, le monde semblait s'être arrêté de tourner, comme si le temps avait décidé de se stopper, lui aussi essoufflé. Stiles avait essayé de reprendre une vie normale, mais les souvenirs de sa possession lui revenait sans arrêt en tête, que ce soit lorsqu'il dormait ou même lorsqu'il était bien éveillé. Il avait peur de se regarder dans un miroir, terrifié à l'idée de croiser le regard sadique et malicieux du Nogitsune. Il avait tout le temps l'impression que du sang lui coulait des mains, et les visages blêmes et apeurés autour de lui ne pouvait que lui donner raison.

C'est pour cela que, lorsque Stiles avait reçu un appel de Deaton, lui disant qu'il avait une solution pour tout réparer, il n'avait pas hésité. Mais, maintenant qu'il était là, que le vétérinaire lui avait tout expliqué, il commençait à légèrement douter.

« Ouais mais... » Stiles reposa le bocal qu'il tenait dans la main. ''Griffes de puma, 4 ans'' « Ça risque pas de provoquer un truc espace temps ? » Devant la mine interrogatrice de l'homme, il continua. « Vous savez, comme dans Retour vers le futur, quand Marty empêche la rencontre de ses parents et que du coup il naît pas et- »

« Calme-toi Stiles. » Dit-il en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'hyperactif qui était encore une fois parti dans ses délires. « Toutes ces histoires d'effet papillon ne vont pas nous concerner, étant donné que Scott ne reviendra que quelques semaines en arrière. Juste assez pour t'empêcher de faire des dégâts... Enfin empêcher de Nogitsune de faire des dégâts. » ajouta-t-il rapidement en captant le regard peiné de Stiles. Il détourna les yeux et continua. « Il devra venir me voir pour m'expliquer les raisons de son saut dans le temps. »

« Et vous ne serez pas surpris qu'il vous dise venir du futur pour changer l'histoire ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement ironique. « Non parce que, même moi j'ai du mal à y croire, et pourtant, j'ai beaucoup d'imagination... »

« J'aurai peut-être un léger temps d'incompréhension, mais ça passera. Je me connais. »

« Heureusement... » marmonna Stiles.

Deaton vérifia une dernière fois que son dessin concordait parfaitement avec celui indiqué dans un gros livre poussiéreux et dit quelques mots dans un langage inconnu, provoquant une sorte d'éclair qui illumina la pièce durant plusieurs secondes. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il se retourna vers Stiles, le trouvant en train d'ouvrir grand les yeux et de les fermer fortement à intervalle régulier.

« Purée vous auriez pu prévenir ! Je suis pratiquement aveugle avec vos conneries! »

Le vétérinaire l'ignora et commença à ranger les ustensiles dont il s'était servi pour lancer son... sortilège ? A vrai dire, Stiles ne savait pas trop comment appeler ce que Deaton faisait. Mais tant que ça lui permettait d'arranger ses affaires, il ne s'en préoccupait pas trop. Il aida l'homme à tout remettre en ordre et s'assit sur une chaise, épuisé. A vrai dire, depuis sa petite mésaventure avec un renard maléfique (dit comme ça, ça semblait un peu grotesque), il ne s'était pas remis du manque de sommeil qu'il avait subit, et un rien le vidait de ses forces.

Il regarda à nouveau Deaton qui marmonnait en lisant un livre et sursauta et faillit tomber de sa chaise quand ce dernier referma brutalement le manuscrit.

« Bien ! Maintenant j'ai besoin de toi pour m'amener Scott et lui expliquer ce qu'il va devoir faire » dit-il en montant les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée.

Stiles grommela quelques secondes, marmonnant des insultes à l'encontre des savants fous sorciers qui s'amusait à faire peur aux gentils Stiles. Il s'approcha des symboles au sol, intrigué. Comment des dessins tracés avec de la cendre d'un arbuste pouvait permettre à quelqu'un de remonter dans le temps, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il observa les divers symboles et leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il aperçut plusieurs lunes à chaque coin du dessin. Non mais franchement, pourquoi il y avait toujours cet astre dans les formules de Deaton ? A croire qu'il ne savait que dessiner ce symbole. Stiles pouffa en imaginant le vétérinaire dessiner des lunes et des soleils en gazouillant. Il se reprit en se rappelant qu'il devait informer son meilleur ami de ce qui allait se passer.

Deaton et Stiles avait eu une longue conversation quelques minutes auparavant concernant la personne qu'ils jugeaient le plus apte à changer le passé. Enfin, Stiles avait monologué et Deaton avait hoché la tête lorsqu'il était d'accord. Finalement, il s'était avéré que Scott était la personne à envoyer : il ferait tout pour sauver Allison et c'était un loup-garou, ce qui arrangeait bien les choses. Ils avaient pensé à Derek, mais le loup n'avait pas donné de signe de vie depuis que Isaac était parti, restant enfermé dans le loft où il avait élu domicile. Stiles avait bien tenté d'aller le réconforter, mais il s'était fait jeter comme un mal propre dès qu'il avait posé un pied chez lui. Bon, il est vrai que réconforter un loup n'était pas des plus sensé, et même suicidaire, mais Stiles étant Stiles, il ne s'était pas arrêté à une histoire de gorge arrachée avec les crocs. Non, et il l'avait regretté lorsqu'il s'était pris une lourde porte en plein visage. Une bosse était là pour le lui rappeler.

Enfin bref, Scott avait donc été désigné par les deux hommes et Stiles étant son meilleur ami, il était chargé de le convaincre de participer à cette folle expérience qui n'allait sûrement pas marcher. Enfin de l'avis de Stiles.

Stiles soupira longuement et commença à se relever lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd à l'étage, suivit de plusieurs coups de feu. Paniqué, il s'avança rapidement vers l'escalier, dans l'intention de porter secours à Deaton, mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser apparaître une personne qu'il ne pensait pas revoir un jour.

« Kate ? » balbutia-t-il en reculant, se cognant contre une chaise qui tomba au sol.

La tante de feue Allison parût quelques secondes surprise mais se reprit rapidement. Elle lui sourit méchamment et s'avança vers Stiles, une main pleine de griffes pointée vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner qu'elle le prit par la gorge et l'envoya valser au fond de la pièce où il atterrit dans un gros bruit de verre cassé. Pitié, faites que je ne sois pas tombé sur les yeux chimériques, pensa-t-il stupidement alors que la folle arrivait vers lui, dans l'intention évidente de le tuer. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se releva en titubant et se précipita vers l'escalier, ne regardant pas où il mettait les pieds. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il buta contre un mur invisible, s'explosant le nez par la même occasion, qu'il se rendit compte, en regardant au sol, il se trouvait au centre du symbole dont la cendre noire commençait à s'illuminer.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce bordel ! » entendit-il Kate s'exclamer.

Alors que, pour une fois, il était plutôt d'accord avec la psychopathe, il ne put répondre car il se sentit tirer par le nombril, comme aspiré dans une chasse d'eau (à vrai dire, il n'avait jamais été engloutit dans des toilettes, mais c'était la seule comparaison qui lui venait à l'esprit), ses oreilles commencèrent à bourdonner et tout devint noir.

Au bout de ce qui sembla être des heures, alors qu'il ne souvenait pas l'avoir quitté, il atterrit violemment sur le sol, projeté par il ne savait quelle force. Il toussa longuement, tentant d'évacuer la poussière et la cendre qui s'étaient accumulées dans ses poumons, et se releva tant bien que mal, regardant autour de lui pour savoir où il était arrivé. Parce que de toute évidence, il ne se trouvait plus dans la cave de Deaton mais à l'extérieur, près d'un petit parc. Il faisait nuit, et heureusement. Il n'imaginait pas la tête des gens s'il s'était téléporté (ou quoi qu'il ait fait) en plein jour, à proximité d'un parc pour enfants. Il se tourna légèrement pour s'assurer que Kate ne l'avait pas suivi dans son voyage. Ce n'était pas le cas et Stiles en fut soulagé. Lorsqu'il fut sûr de pouvoir marcher sans avoir le tournis, Stiles s'avança de quelques pas vers la route. Puis il s'arrêta d'un coup, comme électrifié. Ça avait marché ! Le truc des symboles et tout le tralala! Ça avait fonctionné, il avait voyagé dans le temps ! Comment il en était sûr ? Déjà les feuilles des arbres étaient jaunes et quelques unes se trouvaient même au sol. Et pour ce qu'il en savait, au printemps c'est plutôt l'inverse qui était sensé se produire. Ensuite, un panneau clignotant affichait la météo et la date : le 17 septembre...

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Septembre ? Bah merde alors, Deaton avait un peu foiré son coup, le sort/truc devait faire en sorte que Scott arrive en avril et non en septembre. Quelque chose le perturbait encore plus mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi... Il se creusa la tête pendant quelques secondes puis la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. 2004. Le panneau affichait ''17 septembre 2004''.

« Oh bravo » souffla-t-il avant de s'évanouir sur la chaussée.

* * *

Hey =) Vous êtes toujours là? Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé? Voulez-vous une suite? Etant donné que je n'ai que la trame générale de prévu, je n'écrirais la suite que si cela vous plait vraiment (sinon, je me consacrerai à mon autre fanfiction). N'hésite donc pas à faire diverses suggestions!

J'ai glissé quelques références à des films/séries dans ce prologue (et je parle pas de Retour vers le Futur hein xD). Il y en a deux exactement. Quelqu'un pour les trouver? =)

Et pour finir, quelques questions (vous êtes habitués maintenant) :  
- Pourquoi 2004? (allez, ça c'est trop facile ;))  
- Qui Stiles va-t-il rencontrer?  
- Euh non, j'ai pas d'autres questions, mais j'aime bien quand y'a trois tirets xD

Voilà, donnez moi vos avis, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs (mais pas trop quand même j'espère)

J'vous kiffe les caribous!

Daelys, qu'a vraiment trop chaud dans le sud. Mais c'est quoi ce pays!


End file.
